


Thomas

by NaughtyLokiStories



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Ginger Hiddles, Light BDSM, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas catches you reading a Loki fanfic and punishes you for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas

You shift in your bed pulling and tugging at the sheets making a nice little nest for yourself. After settling down and getting comfortable you grab your tablet picking up where you left off in your favorite fanfiction. 

“You brought this on yourself. You know what happens when you disobey me.” Loki whispers in your ear. Twisting and turning, you desperately tug at your restraints. Loki has you naked and bound to the wall. Your wrists are tied high above your head with his infamous muzzle clamped around your mouth. You absolutely love this, being completely at his mercy. You willingly submit to his every desire, but you know Loki enjoys it when you put up a fight, so you give him a little show. You continue pulling at your bonds shaking your arms violently. You watch as Loki slowly raises his hand high in the air. He brings it down hard against the side of your hip. Your scream is muffled by the contraption on your mouth as you arch your back into the pain. “Stop moving!” He yells at you. He presses his body into you almost crushing the air out of you. The cool leather against your flushed skin feels divine. “Don’t want you hurting yourself. The only pain you feel tonight will be my doing.” he says darkly. A shiver runs down your spine in anticipation.

He bites along your collarbone as his finger slips into your slick folds. He teases you rubbing around your clit refusing to touch it. You buck your hips silently begging for release. He pinches your clit hard, “I’ll touch you when I’m ready.” You feel your knees go weak as a muffled moan escapes you. You slip your hand under the sheets rubbing your clit, moaning as you imagine Loki touching you. You submit to Loki’s wishes and try your hardest to remain still. He rewards you by slipping a finger inside you. You moan whishing he would add another finger. His thumb rubs your clit as he slowly pumps you. You rub your clit faster imagining Loki inside of you. Loki removes his thumb from your clit pushing a second finger into you. Unable to control yourself, you buck your hips wanting him to go deeper. “Such an eager little harlot.” Loki grins wickedly. Licking your lips you slip a finger into yourself. It’s a poor substitute for Loki’s long slender fingers but you make due. You slide in and out of yourself slowly imitating how you think Loki would tease you. Loki thrusts his fingers deep within you as you clench around him. Your head rolls to the side as he pumps you vigorously curling his fingers to hit your core. You add another finger to yourself arching your back high off the bed. You pump yourself imagining Loki whispering the unspeakable things he wants to do to you. Moaning loudly you buck your hips wildly, desperately trying to ride your fingers. The tablet and story lay forgotten against your chest. 

“What a lovely performance darling,” you hear a voice say. You freeze looking around for the source of the voice when you see Tom. “What on Earth are you reading?” he questions you happily picking up the tablet. You are too stunned to say anything, he wasn’t supposed to come home early today. He leans over you ripping the sheets away from your body. Your fingers are still deep within you. You feel yourself flush from shame and embarrassment. “Now I definitely have to see what has my girlfriend so aroused,” he winks sitting down in front of you. Oh God, you think to yourself. Noooo no no no, pleaseeee don’t read it please don’t. The first part was innocent enough but if he scrolled down… Please don’t scroll down. Suddenly feeling exposed you gather the sheets covering yourself. You watch Tom intensely as he skims the story. At first he has a slight smirk on his face, but then comes the moment you have dread, he scrolls down. His smirk slowly dies away as his expression becomes unreadable, he is bent over reading the story. After a few minutes he scrolls down again nearing the end of the story. You nervously hug your knees to your chest waiting for whatever was going to happen next. He looks up staring off into space, no doubt trying to process what he just read.

He looks at you holding the tablet in midair, “This… this excites you? This gets you off?” The hurt obvious in his voice. You are at a loss for words. “Why didn’t you tell me? I have the costume. I can act this out for you. I want to make you happy. I’ve never seen you so lustful before… Not over me anyways…” He trails off.

You shake your head, “No Tom that’s not what I want.”

“Oh really?” he says sarcastically.

“I love you Tom, I want you. Loki is just a character. I love you for who you are.” You say desperately hoping he can sense your sincerity.

“And yet you choose to masturbate to him… to what he was doing in that story… Do you think about him when we –” You cut him off before he can finish.

“No Tom! I love you! I love your personality! I love everything about you!” You say to him on the verge of tears.

“Then why are reading things like this? Obviously you get some enjoyment out of it.” He throws the tablet on the bed.

You burry your head in your hands, “I don’t know I don’t know I don’t know.” You chant over and over again.

“Have I not fulfilled you at all in this relationship? All I want is to make you happy and here I find it’s all been a sham?” he says sadly getting up leaving the room.

“Tom!” You call out to him before you hear the front door slam close.

You burst into tears. It would have been easier if he was angry with you, you couldn’t stand his sorrow. You pray this doesn’t cost you the relationship. You knew better then to be reading that sort of stuff. You knew you should have been upfront with him sooner but… how could you? 

Tom is the sweetest, kindest, gentlest man you have ever known. You know how lucky you are to be with him, he is a perfect gentleman. He is the exact opposite of what you want in bed. You can’t help but feel guilty about your desires. He is a kind, gentle, companionate lover. You can’t just throw that back in his face telling him, thank you for treating me like a queen but that’s not what I want. You wanted to broach the subject with him but you were too scared to. To frightened that he would judge you. He’s so sweet how could he possibly be into BDSM? His reaction to the story was evident of that enough. But more than that… and you hated to admit it… Honestly, you didn’t think he could do it. You didn’t think he could be a convincing dom. He was too happy and carefree. Yes he played Loki but… you didn’t want him to be in character in the bedroom. You want him, you want him to be rough and dominant. You want it to be organic. You want him to want to do it, not feel obligated because you asked him to do it. You thought it would be easier to keep your desires to yourself and not jeopardize your relationship with Tom… so much for that plan you think to yourself. Burying your face into the pillow, you cry yourself to sleep that night. 

Sometime later you wake up rubbing hard at your tear stained eyes. You roll over snuggling into Tom only to find he isn’t there. Reaching for your phone on the nightstand you check the time, its 2:32 am. Where is he? Gathering yourself you make your way to the living room to wait up for him. Stepping into the dark living room you see a form stretched out on the couch. You sigh in relief. At least he’s home safe and sound, even if he is upset with you. He’s never slept on the couch before. You tiptoe back into the bedroom slipping into bed. Melancholy overtaking you, you drift back off to sleep.

Scrunching your eyes together tightly you feel the bed slightly shake. You lay there not wanting to face another day with Tom upset at you. You feel the bed shake again, what was that? You roll over finding the source of the bed trembling. Tom is busy packing his suitcase. You sit up wanting to protest but no words come out. You weep openly burying your face in your knees.

“Darling what’s wrong?” you hear Tom say as he wraps his arms around you. It only makes you cry harder.

“Yo – you’re leaving me!” You wail.

“Of course I’m leaving.” He looks at you curiously.

“I’m sorry about last night Tom. Please, I love you. Don’t dump me.” You beg. He laughs out hugging you tightly.

“Oh darling I’m not dumping you. I’m leaving for the country. The Hollow Crown starts filming soon remember? That’s why I’m leaving darling. Are you still upset about last night? I over reacted I know. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He says holding you tightly.

“You’re… you’re not upset with me?” you ask him weakly.

“We’ll discuss it when I get back darling. We’ll work through it.” He says.

“But, but things are good between us?” you ask him.

“Of course darling,” he says smiling kissing you on the forehead. You sigh deeply relieved. He goes back to packing his suitcase. Knowing you’re still down, he tries cheering you up acting like the loon he is. It slightly lightens your mood but you’re still not looking forward to parting for such a long time on these odd circumstances. 

Three weeks later

You turn the key unlocking the front door. You practically prance into your apartment from excitement. Tom was going to be home in two days! You had survived almost three weeks without him and much to your relief Tom texted and called you on and off every day in a seemingly cheery mood. There was no trace of the incident that took place before he left. You had done a lot of soul searching over the past three weeks and decided to come clean with him when he returned. It was only fair to the both of you. You would bite the bullet and tell him all your kinks, come what may. You blindly make your way to the light switch turning the light on. Making a quick detour to the kitchen, you grab a can of soda making your way to the bedroom. You feel for the light switch turning it on when you let out a shriek. You drop your soda and purse getting ready to defend yourself when you take a closer look.

“Tom?” you call out utterly shocked.

He looks completely different from since you last saw him three weeks ago. His hair was longer and dyed a soft copper. His cheekbones were more prominent than usual and he had grown a goatee. He’s wearing tight black pants and a tight black leather jacket with silver buckles running down the middle. But more than that, his entire presence is different. The way he stands, the way he plays with a toothpick in his mouth, they way he is just staring at you; silently watching you. The silver buckles and golden studs on his jacket catch the light making his cooper hair look aflame. He looked almost… menacing.

“Tom you scared me! I wasn’t expecting you home early.” You say suddenly aroused by your boyfriend’s new appearance.

“Come here.” He commands darkly. A shiver runs down your spine. No “please” no “darling,” only the command is spoken. You approach him slowly, still taking in his new appearance. You press yourself against him, your chest slightly rising and falling against his. He towers above you as you hear him say, “Does my appearance please you?” You look up at him smiling, nodding yes as you run your fingers through his copper locks. He catches your wrist and grips it tightly, pulling it down to his chest, “After tonight you’ll never think of Loki again, do you understand me? You will desire only me. You belong to me.” A small moan escapes you, this is exactly what you’ve always wanted, for Tom to lay claim to you. His fingers play with the buttons on your shirt waiting for your response.

“Yes Tom, I’m yours.” You say submissively. His fingers curl around your shirt collar as he rips the shirt in two causing the buttons to fly off. You gasp loudly at his unexpected action, the shirt falling to the floor.

He leans over you growling in your ear, “You will address me properly.”

“T – T – Thomas,” you stutter out feeling your arousal pool in your panties. He spits out the toothpick biting your neck harshly as he unclasps your bra. It too falls to the floor as he palms your breasts.

“I’m going to enjoy having my way with you,” he says rolling your nipples between his fingers. You moan again as he squeezes your breasts gently claiming your mouth with his own. He forces his tongue in your mouth battling with yours for dominance. His goatee feels rough against your delicate skin but you love the sensation, it matches his new personality. He breaks the kiss biting your lower lip making you to moan loudly. He pinches your nipples almost painfully, “On your knees.” You fall to your knees positioning yourself in front of his crotch. His cock is strained against his pants, he is enjoying his new role as much as you are. You reach up grabbing for his cock when he slaps your hand away, “Patience.” You sit back on your heels waiting for him to make his next move.

He slowly removes his belt dropping it to the floor. You lick your lips in anticipation as he unzips his pants letting them too fall to the floor. His cock jets out in front of you slightly twitching. It is a magnificent sight, looking up at Thomas wearing nothing but a tight leather jacket.

“Thomassss,” you pled with him. He steps out of his pants kicking them off to the side. He sits down in the chair behind him, legs sprawled out before him. You remain still waiting for his next command. He curls his finger beckoning your forward. You put your hands on his thighs when he grabs the back of your head.

“Do you want my cock in your mouth?” he asks fisting his hand in your hair.

You nod your head eagerly biting your lip, “May I?” You ask. His smile is all your need before you hover over him taking him in your mouth. Your swirl your tongue around his head tasting his essence. He moans as you wrap your lips around him furthering your actions. Taking him deeper into your mouth you suck along his length. You feel his hand move between his legs groping for your breasts. With one hand fisted in your hair the other rolling your nipple you grip his hips taking him as deep as you can. As he pinches your nipple you moan around him the vibrations making him thrust into your mouth hitting the back of your throat. You feel your eyes roll into the back of your head. His hand leaves your head and makes its way to your other breast. As you bob your head you feel him fondling your breasts, shifting in his seat. What is he up too you wonder. Cupping your breasts in his hands he pulls you up wrapping them around his cock. There you were, on your knees, gripping his hips, sucking furiously on his head with him fucking your breasts, rolling and pinching your nipples.

“You look ravishing with your lips wrapped around my cock,” you hear him say above you as you feel yourself blush. You moan around him once more as he thrusts into your mouth. You clit is on fire begging to be touched as you sink your nails into his hips. His varied thrusts and pinches are driving you crazy, all you can do is claw at his skin. He hisses into the air as one hand leaves your breast fisting back onto your hair. You make to swirl your tongue around his head but stop when your fingers slip against his hip. You look up and immediately stop when you see blood. 

You pull yourself away from him covering your mouth in shock.

“Tom I’m so sorry! I – I got carried away.” He looks at his hip obviously as to what you are talking about. There are three little fingernail marks red with blood on his hip. He catches your fingers hovering over your mouth examining them. There was blood under three of the nails. He takes one of your fingers into his mouth sucking on it. The sensation goes straight to your clit as you moan out. He takes a second finger into his mouth. As he sucks the hollows of his cheeks become ever more prominent making him look ever more threatening. “Thomasss,” you moan out, “I’m sorry.”

He releases your fingers from his mouth smiling wickedly at you, “Don’t worry, you’ll pay for it.” Suddenly he stands up pulling you up with him. Still grasping your hand he drags you over to the bed, throwing you face down on it. You start to roll over to face him but are prevented when you feel his weight pressed against you. “Don’t move,” he growls in your ear. You arch your back into his crotch moaning into the bed, you love him telling you what to do. You feel his weight leave the bed.

His hands are on your hips pulling your loose fitting pants down your legs and past your ankles. You lay completely naked before him. A moment later you cry out as a sharp pain spreads across your backside. You wildly look behind you searching for the instrument of pain. Where did he get a riding crop from? You watch as he teases you, repeatedly slapping the palm of his hand with the crop. Suddenly, he grits his teeth bringing the crop down hard against your ass. You cry out arching into the pain feeling your arousal trickle down your thigh. You didn’t know which was sexier, the face he made or the actual spanking.

“Do you like that?” he asks hitting you with the crop again. You weakly nod yes as lust overtakes you. He spanks your ass in three quick successions. “I SAID do you like that?” he yells at you.

“Yesss Thomass,” you moan gripping the bed sheet making your knuckles turn white.

“Do you want another one?” he says rubbing the leather tip against your burning backside.

“Yes please Thomas.” You answer him as you feel another sting against your ass.

He flips you over on your back straddling your hips, pinning the palms of your hands beneath his knees. You hold your breath watching him runs the leather tip teasingly across your stomach, up to your breasts and over your nipples. He stops the teasing bringing the crop down against your breast. You gasp in surprise buckling your hips making Tom fall forward a little.

“Stop,” he brings the crop down against the other breast, “That!” He hits you directly on the nipple as you arch your back into the weight of him. “You do not move unless I give you permission too.” 

“Yes Thomas.” You say biting your lip as he gets off of you. He points the riding crop at you signaling you to remain still.

“Now, open your legs,” he says trailing the crop down your thighs. You hesitate for a moment wondering if this was a trick question. “Open!” He commands hitting your thigh with the crop. You moan complying with his command but he roughly pushes your legs open even wider. “Oh look how wet you are for me.” He says.

“Please Thomas fuck me,” you beg.

“What was that?” he asks you.

“Please Thomas, please, fuck me already.” You continue to beg for him. He brings the crop down on your clit as you scream out fisting the sheets.

“You really must learn to be patient,” he says smiling down at you watching you writhe and moan.

He lies on top of you gripping your waist. The cold metal on his jacket feels divine against your flushed skin. He starts kissing and biting at your ribcage. It’s an odd sensation but not unpleasant. You tangle your fingers in his hair grateful to be able to touch him. He starts kissing your stomach and you giggle as his goatee tickles your skin.

He glares at you, “Do I amuse you?”

“N—no Thomas.” You shake your head frantically.

“You need to learn some respect,” he says getting off you going off to his suitcase. You take in his half naked form as he rummages around in it for a moment before returning. He straddles your waist grabbing for your arms. His hands are so large he easily holds both your hands together as he ties a silky scarf around them. He takes another scarf and ties your bound wrists to the headboard. You try your hardest to hide the smile forming on your lips. He sits back looking at his work, “You’re mine now.”

He kisses your breasts running his tongue along your nipple. He trails his hand down your stomach resting it lightly on your hip. You bite your lip trying not to move knowing that would upset him.

“Very good, you are learning,” he says smiling sliding a finger between your slick folds. You inhale sharply as his finger grazes your aching clit. “Moan for me,” he says before taking your nipple in his mouth, his finger slowly rubbing your clit. You comply moaning and arching your back desperate for him to touch you more. He rubs your clit harder as he bites your nipple. You moan louder hoping you are pleasing him. He releases your nipple, leans over you, and presses his full weight into you as he whispers into your ear, “I want your breath ragged, I want you gasping for air, I want you writhing for me.” He says as he slips a finger into you. He pulls away from your body plunging his finger deeper into you. He pumps you slowly before entering a second finger into you. You close your walls around his fingers wishing it was his cock inside you. He watches your body writhe as he pumps you forcefully. You tug at your restraints as his fingers fill you, moving in and out of you, teasing you. “Are you pretending it’s my cock inside you? Is that what you want my little wanton pet?

“Yes, please, Thomas,” you manage to get out. He removes his fingers from you and you let out a disappointed sigh as you feel him shifting on top of you. 

You groan out as you feel his tongue flick across your clit. His copper locks are buried in between your legs lapping at you. You arch your back wishing you could touch him as his fingers enter you once more. He sucks on your clit lightly as he continues to pump you. You moan his name loudly, your head swimming in lust wishing he would give you your release already. Suddenly you feel his tongue at your entrance. What happened to his fingers you wonder. You let out a sharp gasp as his tongue slowly penetrates you. You try angling your hips up so he can go deeper but his hands pin you firmly to the bed. He removes his tongue from you far too soon. As he hovers over you as you stare into his ever changing watercolor eyes before he kisses you forcefully. He bites at your lower lip making you moan into his mouth. You feel his hard cock brush up against your thigh and it’s only then you realize how much control it must be taking for him to tease you into submission. You suddenly feel guilty and selfish for not attending to his own desires. You deepen the kiss allowing his tongue to explore your mouth. You shift your thighs slightly letting his cock rub against you more. He breaks the kiss looking down at your actions.

“What is the meaning of this?”

“Please Thomas, I just want to please you,” you say truthfully.

“Is that so?” he asks.

He widens your legs, taking one in each hand folding them back against your body. Your breath hitches in your throat, this was certainly a new position for you.

You feel his breath against your ear, “This is on my terms,” his cock is twitching at your entrance. “You will take it,” he says thrusting into you “And you will like it,” he says thrusting into you again. A moan escapes you as your eyes roll into the back of your head as he hits your core. This new position, it gives him such access to you, you knew you weren’t going to last long. He slams into you again almost taking your breath away. You cry out as Tom thrusts into you over and over again at an unrelenting pace. He is as desperate to come as you are. Clawing at your restraints your breath is ragged now, just as he wanted. You would do anything to be able to touch him.

“I’m so close Thomas, so cl—” he covers your mouth with his hand as he continues to fuck you. You moan against his hand as he rides you relentlessly. His cock is throbbing inside you as your walls milk him trying to make him come. He grits his teeth slamming into you looking almost determined not to finish before you. You feel your stomach tightening and you know you are moments away from your release. He removes his hand from your mouth placing it between your head and the pillow, pulling your hair hard as he thrusts into you. It is enough to send you over the edge as you body goes ridge clenched around his cock. You cry out as Thomas rides out your orgasm continuing to fill you. A few more movements and Tom is following your example releasing his seed deep within you.

He pulls out of you and lowers your legs. You bite your lip muffling a painful moan. Despite not being in that position for very long, you were incredibly stiff. You know it is going to be days before you can walk correctly again… you smile to yourself. He reaches up releasing you from your bonds, untying your bound wrists. He throws the scarf to the side laying his head down on your chest. You wrap your arms around him, finally able to tangle your fingers in his hair. It’s not long before you feel him shifting on top of you, his cock already semi hard ready for more. He lifts his head from your chest smiling at you, but something is different. His features are softer, his eyes kinder, his smile easy. And just like that Thomas was gone. Tom grinned up at you stupidly, a hint of lust still remaining in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but you rolled over on top of him. Now you were the one covering his mouth.

“Don’t you dare apologize for anything! That was amazing, that was perfect. That was exactly what I wanted,” you say reassuring him.

“I didn’t hurt you did I darling?” he asks.

“Of course not,” you say smiling at him.

“I am sorry about the buttons on your shirt.”

You giggle, “I rather liked it. But you could make it up to me.”

“Anything darling,” he says kissing your forehead.

“Round two?” you ask shyly playing with the buckles on his jacket. Almost by magic Thomas reappears.

“Come back for more have you? I knew you couldn’t resist me.”


End file.
